Nieko
About Why would you want to know about me. "If you had your powers I could tell me" How do you know I dont have powers... ARE YOU CIA? ARE YOU FBI Ok in acutally I'm just a person who creates avatars and stuff honestly I'm bored like almost always and have lost hope in humanity. People backstab to much, i mean I wouldnt say havent to be quite frank about it. But ive done it for good reason, OH! yeah I can do a loli voice owo dont tell ppl ok? Bio I joined VRChat in 2017 at the end of december, and had quit VRC due to lost of friends on Feburary of 2018. I came back during the last days of summer due to a break up and me feeling sad faced, So I met more friends and I'm completely glad I met them, everyone that I have met in 2018 have been fairly nice until the last ending years Groups On the last 1 month of 2018 I had met a person named Scharz who I thought was a calm fellow, and he had assimulated me into his "Army" known as the BCWE. A couple weeks later I met up with someothers who had told me that of Scharz's past, so I listened. All I heard was "Stealing avatars", "Crashing people", and "Attacking people with racial slurs". This opted me to want to leave and not have a association with this person, later more I met many people within the BCWE that i thought was nice. One of those kind people known as Horsiris was well trusted by me, so I spread the infomation of Scharz to Horsi. Me and him had decided to create a Russian group due to there not being a WWII or WWI russian group. So on the first of Janurary the Imperial Red Union (IRU) Was formed, not as a method to rebel against the BCWE but as a separate group. Scharz saw this and took it to insult he thought we were going against his "Rule" and framed me in commiting treason in so I did."However the IRU has however been disbanded 3 weeks after. The reason for this was a fragile neutral treaty between Black Cross Waifu Empire.", This was said by Horsi himslef, although that was the incorrect reason why the IRU had broken up. The Imperial Red Union Was disbanded due to me and Horsiris Having a fight over why the treaty was broken. In honesty the Treaty was not officially signed by Scharz so it did not count as a legal document, but Horsiris kept on persisting that a treaty is a treaty. But I said to him in my mind Germany had broken a treaty and it cost them, these are people that are portraying that certain Germany. I was lowered in rank within the IRU, even though Horsiris was the leader I was the one that hit something within his mind. After that simple arguement I quit the IRU and had made a secondary group that went against his army known as the Imperial Union of Russia this group was solely made to defeat 2 things within the VR Chat community, Scharz and The Imperial Red Union as for the represented Soviet Russia. Horsiris had gave infomation towards the person that we hated most Scharz, telling him that I had a group Scharz thought this was a threat and had thought that our "Group" was Anti BCWE which it was not, I just wanted my own Imperialist group and represented past Russia until it was taken over by communists. Trivia